Which one's Which?
by RealityVisitor
Summary: Soundwave is a single parent. Rumble and Frenzy work to make sure not just anyone is replacing their former femme creator.


"Look at 'em Rumble. I can see them eying boss from here."

"Do think it's the play button on his crotch that attracts them, or the fact that he's the strong, silent type?"

"I don't know," Frenzy zoomed in with the security camera. "But I don't like it." Rumble and Frenzy stared at all the femmes from Soundwave's collection of monitors. A ship came through the space bridge full of bond-mates and single femmes. Thanks to the complaining of some mechs about missing their bondmates or just wanting a bit more than that, Megatron ordered Shockwave to see if he could do something. Do something he did, and now they had femmes.

"Sync?" Rumble asked without taking his optics off the monitor. The brothers only synchronized in dire situations like this.

"Sync." Frenzy responded. Ravage could only watch in silence as Rumble's right hand held Frenzy's left.

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy watched as a green femme was flirting with their creator. Her feeling were obvious, so were Soundwave's since he didn't ask her to leave him alone. Soundwave could sense their anger. He sighed and exused himself under the impression that he was going to ask Megatron something. While exiting the room, the femme watched, thinking about how amazing the Communications Officer is.

Rumble and Frenzy stepped into the room. She turned and looked at them. They had recolored themselves to look exactly the same: blue on red.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Do you-"

"-like Soundwave?"

The femme thought for a moment. She decided the two younglings could have their answer.

"Y-yes, do you think he likes me?"

"Well," They began. "We're his creations."

"Really?" She walked over to them and keeled to see them optic-to-visor. "I might have thought so. You have similar designs and visors. I wonder though, if he has a cute mouth too." The femme reached forward and caressed Rumble's cheek softly with her emerald green hand.

"If you want him-" Rumble started.

"-you have to play a game." Frenzy finished.

"What kind of game?" She asked.

"The Which one is Rumble game." They answered.

"How do you play?"

"I'm Rumble." The youngling on the left introduced.

"And I'm Frenzy." The youngling on the right introduced.

"You have to guess which one of us is Rumble." Rumble explained.

"Close your optics." Frenzy instructed. The femme did as she was told and prayed silently.

_Oh Primus,_ she thought, _If it's meant to be, let me guess right._

"Open." The femme opened her optics. They had switched places quite a few times. Now they were smiling at her with an arm around the others neck. "Which one?"

She stared and thought for nano-clicks before pointing to the one at the right. "Frenzy."

Their smiles fell. "Wrong." Her face fell. Depression hit, and they left her there.

As they walked down the hall, a lavender femme was stomping angrily past.

"Stupid Starscream... idiotic Thundercracker..." she grumbled. When the twins came into sight, she barked at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rumble."

"I'm Frenzy." They introduced themselves with a smirk. She looked past them at the depressed femme.

"Start learning manners." was all she said as the lavender femme passed them.

* * *

It had been one of those romantic scenes. She had admitted love, but he said nothing and held her. To her, it seemed like he loved her too. Anymore romance and the twins would have barfed inside Soundwave's chassis.

When Soundwave let Rumble and Frenzy out, they realized it was a different femme. The last one had been green. This one was blue. They watched as she kissed Soundwave on the face mask. She turned and looked at them. Keeling down, she hugged them to her blue chassis.

"I promise I'll be the best." she uttered. "I promise."

"I'm Rumble."

"I'm Frenzy."

"I know."

"Then," The brothers began with a smile. "Let's play the which one is Rumble game!"

She smiled and let them go. After closing her optics, a feeling of deja vu filled the twins. They exchanged places a few times and the femme opened her optics.

"Rumble, right?" She guessed pointing to Frenzy. The faces fell. Another undeserving femme...

"No," Rumble spoke.

"Out." Frenzy commanded.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"You didn't know which one is which."

"You aren't the best."

"Out." They snapped.

"Soundwave?" She squeaked looking at him. He said nothing as she broke down crying.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed.

* * *

The twins walked down the hall. They still looked exactly the same. As they turned the corner, there was the lavender femme that they had bumped into earlier.

"Oh, it's you." she rolled her optics at the sight of them. "Did you make another femme cry?"

"Yeah," they responded with a smile.

"As much as I would love to leak fluids from my optics," she uttered sarcastically. "I have to go." The lavender femme turned on her heels.

"Where are you going?" Frenzy asked. Their smiles faded.

"Back to Cybertron, Frenzy." she responded. Walking away again, Frenzy let go of Rumble and ran after her.

"Wait! How did you know which one was which?" He called after her.

"Because you told me yesterday, moron." she called after her shoulder. Frenzy froze. Rumble caught up with him. They exchanged looks.

* * *

Soundwave entered his quarters. Rumble and Frenzy were back to normal colors: one black and red and the other purple and blue. They were no longer perfectly synchronized anymore.

"Hey Soundwave!" the red one leaped up. "Do you think-"

"Apologies Frenzy," Soundwave uttered in his monotone voice. "I must go." As he left, the twins were thrown into a depression. Ravage noticed this.

"He'll be back." Ravage growled.

"That's not it." the red youngling replied.

"We switched colors." Frenzy finished poking his blue armor. Everyone was silent.


End file.
